


Sometimes a Lady Jam Needs Wingmen

by annazonfox



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Fluff and Angst, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're Beca Mitchell, sometimes you need a little help from your friends to finally have that conversation with the woman you're in love with.  Even then, there are no guarantees you won't mess it up on your own.</p><p>Setting: Two years after the original Pitch Perfect and the national championships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Live from the _Talk Apella_ podcast, this is Gail.”

“And this is John. As we continue following two-time collegiate acapella National Champions Barden Bellas, we’re back with them live today at an exhibition show.”

“That’s right, John. The Bellas have just started their final set. Let’s see what they’ve picked out for us.”

Both announcers looked toward the makeshift stage to the show in progress.

“Looks like it’s Ellie Gouldings’ ‘On my mind,’” Gail said.

 

_Next thing that I know I’m in a hotel with you_

_You were talking deep like it was mad love to you_

_You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos_

_Poured it down, so I poured it down_

 

To these lyrics, each of the Bellas had paired up with another Bella. Cynthia Rose and Stacie were in front, with Cynthia Rose grinding with Stacie from the back. Stacie then turned around and partially-unbuttoned Cynthia Rose’s shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. The other Bellas danced with one another seductively. Chairs, waiting to be used as props, were also on stage lined up in a row.

“Now Gail. For our listeners at home, the Bellas have made some interesting choices with this one, wouldn’t you say?”

“If you’re referring to the choice to display lesbian sexual innuendo at a show in a women’s prison, I would say so, John.”

“Yes, Gail,” John said, looking at a sign on the wall that read Georgia Women’s Penitentiary. “But, I’m also referring to what seem to be the new chosen lifestyles of so many of the Bellas lately.”

“So what you’re saying, John,” Gail said. “Is that you don’t think they were _born_ that way?”

“Now is _anyone_ really born that way?”

“I guess that depends on whether you’re a bigot, John.”

“I mean, you take these girls. They’re pretty. So, maybe you give them some wine, a few acapella arrangements, and the next thing you know…”

“It’s scissor city,” Gail added, nodding.

“Speak for yourself there Gail.”

“Oh I am, John.”

“And let’s get back to the action folks,” John said, abruptly looking back to the stage.

 

  _And now I don’t understand it_

_You don’t mess with love, you mess with the truth_

_And I know I shouldn’t say it_

_But my heart don’t understand_

 

The Bellas continued dancing in pairs. Beca and Chloe moved to the front of the stage, dancing together. With each line, Chloe moved closer into Beca’s space, with Beca gesturing for her to come closer while also backing away in a teasing manner.

 

_Why I got you on my mind_

_Why I got you on my mind_

_Why I got you on my mind_

 

At the last line, Chloe finally reached Beca, placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders, and forced her down into the chair. By the end of the song, she was straddling Beca, as were the rest of the Bellas with their respective dance partners.

“Oh my,” Gail said, fanning herself. “I’m going to keep all of that on _my_ mind tonight if you know what I mean, John.”

“I think I do, Gail. And I’d be happy to help you out with that.”

“That’s quite alright.”

“Swell,” John said, loudly. “And thanks for tuning in to _Talk Apella_ today, folks. Until next time.”

 

**xxx**

 

At the end of their set, Beca sat in the chair catching her breath as the audience cheered. Dozens of women were standing up hooting and hollering. With Chloe still in her lap, Beca’s heart was pounding, although not due to lack of cardio.

“Thanks, partner,” Chloe said. With a wink and smile, she slid off Beca’s lap.

Beca looked away, swallowing almost audibly. Around her, the Bellas lined up for their ending bows and Beca fell into line with them.

“Thank you,” Fat Amy said, curtsying as the applause died down. “Thank you, everyone. I _am_ available for photos and autographs.” She stepped down off the stage, to make her way through the audience.

The other Bellas followed her but Beca hung back, watching them go.

Chloe turned back toward Beca. “Come on, Beca,” she said, taking Beca by the hand. “Let’s go mingle.”

“Uh,” Beca said. “I think I’ll wait for everyone on the bus.”

“Don’t be a grump,” Chloe said. She gave Beca’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m not,” Beca said. “It’s just, you know…. kinda weird.”

Chloe paused, her smile fading. And then, a look of realization. “Oh!” she said.

“What?” Beca said.

“You’re scared of them!” Chloe whispered.

“I’m _not_ scared of them,” Beca said.

“You are too!”

Beca exhaled and looked away. “Maybe a little?”

“Come on,” Chloe said, smiling. She pulled Beca along with her. “This is just a minimum-security prison.”

Together, they approached two women sitting at a table. Lily was beat-boxing for them. When Lily finished, one of the prisoners started beat-boxing. Lily nodded her head to the beat.

When the woman finished, Chloe clapped. “That was great,” she said. “Did you enjoy the show?”

The woman nodded. “Made me want to get right out there with you girls. What’s your name?”

“I’m Chloe.”

Beca felt a nudge. “Oof. And …. I’m Beca.” She gave a small wave.

“Well, I’m Gloria,” the woman said. “And this is Beatrice,” she gestured to the woman on her left. Beatrice gave a nod.

“It’s very nice to meet both of you,” Chloe said.

From behind them, an elderly woman pushing a walker came up to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder. Lily turned toward her.

“Excuse me,” the woman said, in a small squeaky voice. ”But did you used to be a caterpillar?”

“Oh,” Gloria said, as an aside to Beca and Chloe. “That’s Dot. She just gets a little…. confused.”

Lily whispered to Dot, “I emerge from a cocoon every 5 years.” She then looked around and silently slid away. Dot shuffled after her, eyes wide.

Beca looked at Chloe and they shrugged at each other. They turned back toward Gloria and Beatrice.

“Say, do you ladies by chance know how to play Euchre?” Gloria asked.

“Seriously? I _love_ Euchre!” Beca said. “I mean,” she shrugged. “… It’s okay.”

Chloe smiled. “And I would absolutely _love_ to learn.”

“Pull up some chairs then,” Gloria said. “We have about an hour left of recreation.”

  
**xxx**

  
“Well?” Chloe asked.

“ _Well_ what?” Beca said. She hopped up into the bus, Chloe behind her.

“Maybe that wasn’t so scary after all?”

“So,” Beca said, walking down the aisle. She hesitated and then, finding a seat, sat down. “I guess it was kinda cool.”

“Yeah?” Chloe said, looking down at her. “Scootch over.”

“Yeah,” Beca said, moving over to the window seat. “Those women had a strong Euchre game. I think we actually might have been hustled.”

Chloe sat down next to Beca. “Well, you _were_ partnered with a Euchre virgin,” Chloe said, nudging Beca with her elbow. “So, that didn’t do us any favors.”

“Well, practice makes perfect, sooo,” Beca said. She then immediately blushed. “Oh God, that sounded… I didn’t mean it like that, I-”

“Didn’t mean it like what, Beca?” Chloe said, smiling.

“Nevermind-”

“Hey, you two,” Stacie said. She sat in the seat behind Beca and Chloe and poked her head into the gap between their seats.

“Hey Stacie,” Beca said, grateful for the interruption.

“Are you guys going to the Treblemakers’ party later?” Stacie asked.

“Oh,” Beca said. “I dunno.”

“Come on, Becs,” Chloe said.

“Wait,” Stacie said, looking at Beca. “Things aren’t weird with you and Jesse are they are?”

“We broke up like three months ago,” Beca said. “I think we can handle being at the same party.”

“Hey, just checking,” Stacie put her hands up. “So come on then. Everyone else is going.”

“Whaddya say, Short Stack?” Fat Amy said. She plopped into the seat across from Beca and Chloe. “Now that you’re single and ready to mingle, those red-headed sluts aren’t going to drink themselves you know.” She gave a large wink.

Chloe nodded and then looked at Beca.

“Wow, Amy,” Beca said, looking away.

“So?” Chloe said.

“Fine,” Beca said. “I’ll go. But no shots.” Next to her, she heard Chloe squeal. 

“Great,” Stacie said. “We’re all getting there around 10.”

“I have a feeling we’re going to have _a lot_ of fun tonight,” Chloe said, leaning into Beca.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Cool.” She gave a laugh that felt a little too loud.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At 9:53 pm, Beca still sat at her desk. She was on her computer, working on a new mashup with her headphones on. Pausing, she looked at her phone and saw that a text message had come in earlier.

Chloe: _Walk 2 party together?_

Beca: _Running late. Meet u there?_

Chloe: _Boo, whore._

“Nice,” Beca said aloud and rolled her eyes. Then, another text quickly followed.

Chloe: _OMG! Aubrey wrote that. See u there, k? xoxo_

Beca: _Didn’t know she was in town. Have beer ready for me. NO shots tho._

Chloe: _Yes = shots_

Beca: _Trying to get me drunk?_

Chloe: _Absolutely, yes._

Beca: _Nice try, Aubrey._

Chloe: ;-)  

Beca smiled. She went to put her phone down, but stopped. She began a message to Jesse and hit send.

Beca: _Hey - u cool if I come to the party?_

She then walked to her closet to change out of her sweats. She grabbed her favorite jeans and then held a blue tank top up to her chest, Shaking her head, she tossed the tank top aside. She pulled a yellow v-neck off a hanger, stripped off her t-shirt, and switched shirts. Another text message came in.

Jesse: _What guy wouldn’t want his ex there who broke up with him for no reason??_

Beca rolled her eyes. “Dude, really?” she said out loud. Another text came in.

Jesse: _Stop rolling your eyes. I was j/k. Come._

Beca: _Thx._

 

**xxx**

 

At 10:40 pm, Beca walked into the multi-story house that the Treblemakers shared.  On her way in, she walked past a group of High Notes who were sitting on the front porch sharing a joint.

“Heyyy, Tiny Dancer,” one of the guys said. As if on cue, two of his cohorts started singing, “ _Hold me closer, Tony Danza. Count the headlights on the HIGHwayyyy._ ” They burst out laughing and didn’t finish the song. One of them held a joint out to Beca.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m good,” Beca said. She shook her head and quickly walked through the door and into the living room of the house.

Beca looked around for other Bellas. The room was filled with various acapella singers, band nerds, and other assorted campus geeks. Red solo cups were in hand and scattered on tables, shelves, and other surfaces. In one corner, Cynthia Rose was closely chatting up Jessica. Or was it Ashley? Whatever. Cynthia Rose made eye contact with Beca from the across the room, gave a nod, and then went back to her conversation.

Beca walked into the dining room. There, a group of people stood in a circle. Benji was on a ladder, tinkering with what appeared to be a light fixture of some sort. She saw Jesse, Aubrey, Chloe, and Fat Amy among the people in the room. Jesse was the first to see her.

“ _Becaw!_ ” he yelled. Everyone turned.

“Beca, you made it!” Chloe said, her eyes lighting up. “Get your little butt over here!”

“Yeah, you might want to get in on this,” Fat Amy said.

“Now, may I present,” Benji said. He did a drum-roll noise with his mouth. He then sang, “The champagnedelier.”

Everyone in the room cheered.

From the ladder, with a large bottle of champagne in hand, Benji waved toward the light fixture. The structure on the ceiling looked like a combination of a chandelier and a beer bong with 6 hoses coming down from it.

“What the ever-loving hell did I just walk in on?” Beca said.

“Everyone grab a hose,” Jesse said, reaching for one of the tubes hanging from the structure.

“Hold mine while I pour,” Benji said to Jesse.

Jesse took two hoses. “Everyone, stick your thumb in the hole,” he said.

“Well it’s not every day a guy asks you to do that,” Fat Amy said.

“You guys, this isn’t going to work,” Aubrey said, sounding annoyed.

“Shhh, yes it will,” Chloe said. “Beca,” she gestured for Beca to stand next to her.

Reluctantly, Beca walked to Chloe, who passed her a hose. From the ladder, Benji began to pour champagne into the top of the contraption while everyone held their hoses up. When he had poured all of the liquid in, he jumped down from the ladder and grabbed his hose from Jesse.

“Okay, ready?” Jesse said. “Remove your thumbs in three…. two…. one!”

At one, Beca went along with everyone else, put the hose to her mouth, and chugged champagne. It was fizzy and drier than expected, but she sucked it down. After a few seconds, the hose ran dry.

“Christ,” Beca said, putting a hand to her head and dropping the hose.

“You okay, Lightweight?” Fat Amy said. She then belched loudly.

“Yep,” Beca said. “I’m good.” She gave two thumbs up.

Other people began drifting into the room, hearing the commotion. Benji got back up on the ladder and Fat Amy handed him another bottle of champagne.

Beca felt a hand grip her arm and a familiar voice in her ear. “I’m _so_ glad you’re here,” Chloe said.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Fun times.”

Chloe looked at her, as if wanting to say something.

“...What?” Beca asked.

“Beca,” she started. “Wasn’t that just a little bit fun…?”

Aubrey walked up next to Chloe, dabbing her mouth with a tissue. “Ugh, I don’t miss college party booze.”

“Hey, Aubrey,” Beca said.

“Beca,” Aubrey said. She stared directly into Beca’s eyes and then looked at Chloe. “Hey Chlo, you smuggled some Grey Goose in your purse like I asked, right?” She grabbed hold of Chloe’s arm.

Chloe nodded, and let go of Beca’s arm.

“Good, let’s go make cosmos.”

“Classy,” Beca said.

“Come on,” Aubrey said, pulling Chloe along with her.

Chloe gave Beca one last look and then followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

“Fucking Aubrey,” Beca said, under her breath. “I need a beer.”

“Now, you girls play nice,” a voice said. It was Jesse. He came up behind Beca and put an arm around her shoulder. In his other hand, he passed her a plastic cup of beer.

“It’s just the cheap stuff,” Jesse said. “But, it’ll get the job done.”

“Thanks,” Beca said.

Jesse removed his arm from Beca’s shoulder. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. Then they both leaned against the wall next to each other, watching the party. From the dining room, they could see into the living room where people danced.

“So,” Jesse said.

“So…” Beca said, nodding.

They watched as Benji got the champagndelier ready for another group of people.

“Now,” Jesse started. “I didn’t think it was physically possible, but Benji has become even more of a nerd since switching his major to engineering.”

“I can see that,” Beca said. She saw Aubrey and Chloe walk into the living room together, drinks in hand. A Taylor Swift song came on and they cheered and started dancing.

“How are you doing, Beca?” Jesse asked.

“Good,” Beca said. “You?”

“You know. Pretty good.”

Beca nodded and continued watching Chloe and Aubrey dance.

“Got a record deal. Got engaged. Nothing big, you know,” Jesse continued.

“That’s great, Jesse,” Beca said. From her spot at the wall, it looked like Chloe and Aubrey were dancing together. She craned her neck to get a better view.

“I was _actually_ just seeing if you were listening. Annnnd, you’re not, are you?” Jesse said.

“Wait, what?” Beca said, shaking her head. She turned to Jesse and exhaled. “Sorry. I’m a dick.”

Jesse sighed.

“This is where you say, _‘No, Beca, you’re just going through some stuff, I understand.’_ ”

“Beca,” Jesse said. “This is none of my business, but since you kinda opened the door.” He nodded toward the living room. “What’s going on there?”

Beca paused.

“I mean, any news on that front?” Jesse said.

“What front?” Beca said. She took another drink of beer.

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk about it...” He put his hands up.

“Talk about what?”

Jesse smiled, leaned in, and whispered. “The _gay thing._ ”

“Dude!” Beca said. She looked around nervously. People seemed pre-occupied by the beer bong activities.

Jesse raised his eyebrows.

“Fuck,” Beca said, crossing her arms. “Is it that obvious?”

“Wellll….”

“Christ,” Beca said. She drained the rest of her beer. She looked into the living room and saw that Aubrey and Chloe were indeed dancing together.

“I figured there had to be a reason we broke up,” Jesse said. “Since you didn’t actually give me one.”

“Okay, but just so you know,” Beca said. “Women _are_ going to break up with you in the future for reasons _other_ than being a lesbian.”

“Ouch,” Jesse said.

“Too soon?”

“Maybe,” Jesse said. They both looked into the living room. “So, are you going to get your girl? She’s been pining for you for at least two years and I doubt she’ll wait forever. Even for _The Great_ Beca Mitchell.”

“You ass,” Beca said. “And _right_. Pining for me?”

“Wow, you are literally the most clueless person I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah. So.”

“So, what’s your plan, Mitchell?” Jesse said. “Let me guess: To do nothing.”

“I hate you.”

Jesse raised his eyebrow. “Seriously, you do have a plan, right?”

“You mean my stellar flirting tactic of sarcasm, not talking to her and then immediately looking away whenever she looks at me isn’t working?” Beca said. “You’re _kidding!_ ”

“Hey,” Jesse said. “It worked on me.”

Beca punched his arm. She looked into the living room again, sighed, and slid lower down the wall. “This is hopeless.”

“Yep,” Jesse said, nodding. “It’s official. You need a wingman.”

“Did somebody say wingman?” Fat Amy said, popping into the conversation. She was slightly swaying. “That’s four champagnedeliers,” she said, holding up four fingers. “Let’s go, I’m ready.” She began popping her knuckles in anticipation.

“Yep, Beca here,” Jesse said. “Is _finally_ going to make her move on Chloe.”

“ _Jesse!_ ” Beca said. “What the hell? And _no I’m not_!”

“Bout time, Short Stack,” Fat Amy said. She looked into the living room and saw Chloe and Aubrey dancing together. “Oh dear, it’s worse than I thought. Alright, Jesse, you and I will get down to business with blondie in the front. Beca, you’re going to party with the ginger in the back.” She winked.

“I… have no idea what that means,” Beca said.

“You’re right,” Fat Amy said. “Let’s get more beer.”

“Oh my God,” Beca said. “Where am I right now?”

Beca followed Jesse and Fat Amy into the kitchen, where the keg had been placed. Lily seemed to be in charge of the tap, filling beer cups with remarkable efficiency and expertise.

With fresh cups of beer in hand, they began plotting.

“So,” Beca said. “What’s your brilliant plan, Maverick and Iceman?”

“Ohhh,” Jesse said. “A _movie_ reference. I like it!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I mean. I don’t even know if I stand a chance. For real.”

“Are you absolutely pissed?” Fat Amy said. “Step away from the alcohol. No. Wait. On second thought, bottoms up. Liquid courage.”

“I’m serious,” Beca said. “Chloe is like her own sexual orientation. Even straight women are like ‘Yeah, I’m heterosexual plus Chloe Beale.’”

“No, I think you might be confusing her with Ruby Rose,” Fat Amy said.

“Maybe,” Beca said, sighing.

“Wouldn’t kick that Ruby off my face though,” Fat Amy said, under her breath.

“Wow,” Jesse said. He turned to Beca. “Look, I think you should just be direct with her. I know that’s foreign to you.”

“So, just like, pull her aside and ask if we can talk?” Beca said. “And then tell her how I feel?”

Jesse nodded.

“It’s not hard. Allow me to demonstrate,” Fat Amy said. She began looking around the kitchen. She eyed a group of guys in the Barden marching band who were in the beer line.

“Amy, that’s okay,” Beca said, cringing. “I believe you.”

“Watch and learn,” Amy said. She placed her beer cup on the counter and walked up to the group of guys. She looked them up and down, and then tapped one on the shoulder. She gave him a nod and said, “The game is called seven minutes in heaven. But for you, I’d make it eleven.”

“Oh geez,” Beca said, turning away. “There’s no way in hell I’m doing that.”

“But, that’s the general idea,” Jesse said. “Just maybe tone it down a notch.”

Beca nodded. She and Jesse then watched as Fat Amy led the guy away by his hand.

“So, go,” Jesse said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. Finishing her beer, she threw her cup away and went to go find Chloe.

 

**xxx**

 

After leaving the kitchen, Beca walked into the living room. Looking around, she didn’t see Chloe and Aubrey. Cynthia Rose was still talking to Jessica/Ashley, so she made her way to them.

“What’s up, Beca?” Cynthia Rose said.

“Hey,” Beca said. “Have you guys seen Chloe?”

“Uhhh,” Cynthia Rose said, she tilted her head in thought. “There was drinking, and then general white girl dancing to Taylor Swift. Hmm, I think she headed upstairs with Aubrey.”

“Thanks,” Beca said, turning to leave.

“Beca,” Cynthia Rose said. “....She seemed kinda upset.”

Beca sighed. “Shit,” she said under her breath. “Thanks.”

She turned and headed upstairs, walking past a couple making out at the foot of the stairs. When she reached the top, a line for the bathroom twisted down the hall. She searched for Chloe’s face in line and then, reaching the bathroom door, knocked.

“Hey,” a woman in line said. “There’s a line, and someone’s in there.”

“ _Really?_ Thanks, I couldn’t tell!” Beca said. She knocked on the door, “Chloe?”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” a male voice from inside said.

“Nevermind,” Beca said. She turned and kept walking down the hall, peeking in different rooms. She came to Jesse’s room and hesitated. The door was shut, but she heard murmuring inside.

“That’s weird,” Beca said, frowning. She was sure Jesse was still downstairs. She knocked on the door. “Anybody in there?”

“Just a second,” a female voice said, from inside.

Beca paused, “... Aubrey? What the…”. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Aubrey was sitting on Jesse’s bed with her arm around Chloe.

They both looked up at Beca, as if surprised to see her, when she stepped through the door.

“Uh,” Beca said. “Sorry to interrupt?” She scratched her head.

Aubrey abruptly got up, crossed the room, and began jabbing her finger into Beca’s chest. “What the _hell,_ Beca?” she said.

Beca backed up into the hallway, and ended with her back against the opposite wall. “Aubrey, what the fuck?” she said, slapping Aubrey’s hands away. “Dude!”

“Girl fight!” one of the Treblemakers yelled.

Aubrey and Beca both turned their heads and yelled at him, “Shut up!”

He slunk away, looking scared.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with her?” Aubrey said, turning back to Beca. She was inches from Beca’s face.

“Whoa, what with who now?” Beca said, putting her hands up.

“My _BFF,_ ” Aubrey said. “What are your intentions? You choreograph the most lesbionic dance routine in the history of the Bellas, being sure to pair yourself up with Chloe, and then you spend tonight with your ex-boyfriend? How _dare_ you!”

“Well, you two have been together all night,” Beca said. “I didn’t even know you were staying with her this weekend.”

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Aubrey said. “You think we’re… hooking up?” Aubrey laughed. “That was seriously one time _four years ago_. It was fun and all but it’s official: I like dick.”

“Wow,” Beca said. “TMI. About all of that.”

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

“Alright,” Beca said, raising her voice. “I suck. That’s been made abundantly clear to me multiple times tonight.”

“Good. Because when it comes to you, Chloe wears her heart on her sleeve but gets _nowhere,_ ” Aubrey continued. “It’s literally been like that for years. So, are you into her or not? Because these mixed messages you’re sending have to stop. _Now_. Like my dad always says, if you don’t love someone, they don’t count. So slice them out of your life and don’t ever. look. back.”

“Um?” Beca said. “That’s kind of fucked up.”

From behind Aubrey, Chloe slowly walked out of Jesse’s room. “Aubrey,” she said, softly. “It’s okay. I think Beca and I should talk.”

Aubrey turned and looked at Chloe and then back at Beca. She narrowed her eyes and then whispered harshly, “ _Go talk to her, Beca_.”

“I’m _going to_ ,” Beca angrily whispered back.

“And _don’t_ break her heart.”

“Christ!” Beca whispered. “Back _off._ ” She shoved past Aubrey and walked toward Jesse’s room.

Chloe moved out of the doorway and backed up into Jesse’s room.

“Hey,” Beca said, following her.

“Hey.”

Beca exhaled, and shut the door behind them. She leaned her back against the door. Chloe stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

“Look….” Beca started, casting her eyes downward.

“Wait, before you start,” Chloe said, looking up. “I didn’t know Aubrey was going to freak out on you.”

“Yeah, that was uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said. They stood in silence for a couple moments. Chloe looked at Beca, as if waiting.

“I’m... sorry too,” Beca said, looking up. “Like, for being the most awkward person in the history of ever.”

“It’s _usually_ very cute.”

“It…. is?”

Chloe nodded.

“Well,” Beca said. “You were with Aubrey tonight. And you seemed into each other. Like, with the dancing.”

“Beca,” Chloe said, stepping forward. “Were you…. jealous?”

“ _No_ ,” Beca said, and laughed. Then added, “Maybe.”

Chloe smiled. “She’s here to see _Jesse_.”

Beca frowned. “... Jesse?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s weird.” Beca said. “Oh!” she said, realization dawning. “Oh, to _see_ Jesse.”

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “Are you okay with that?”

“Oh my God,” Beca said. “Yes!”

“And,” Chloe said, stepping closer. “ _Why_ are you okay with that?”

“Um,” Beca said, looking away. “Because…. I want him to be happy?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “... any other reasons?”

“And… because, um,” Beca started, and then trailed off, mumbling. “... Stuff.”

Chloe reached out and put her hand under Beca’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact. “Beca…”

“ _Please_ don’t make me say it,” Beca said.

“You are the _worst_ at this.”

“I know,” Beca said. “Can we just make out now?”

And then, Chloe’s lips crushed against her own. Hands were at her shoulders, pressing her back against the door. Beca, tentative at first, placed a hand at Chloe’s waist, and then hearing a moan, pulled Chloe to her. Chloe’s tongue was at her lips. Beca opened her mouth, and Chloe pulled back, teasing.

Beca pushed forward, seeking Chloe’s lips, but Chloe backed up, radiating happiness.

“What is it?” Beca whispered.

“I’ve waited a _really, really_ long time for that,” Chloe said, smiling. “I just want to savor it for a second.” She closed her eyes.

“You’re so weird,” Beca said. But, she leaned forward and, with her hands at Chloe’s waist, spun them around so that Chloe was now back against the door. She snaked her hands under Chloe’s shirt and felt bare skin.

Chloe’s mouth was on hers again. Beca moved her hands upward, to Chloe’s bra. Chloe arched her back, and Beca found a nipple, producing a moan.

“I didn’t expect,” Chloe said, in between kisses. “You to be so bold.”

Beca pinched softly, eliciting a louder moan, and began kissing Chloe’s neck. “I admit that boobs are different,” Beca said. “But… in a good way.”

“Does that surprise you?” Chloe said, her head dropping back to give Beca greater access to her neck. She looped her arms around Beca’s shoulders.

“No,” Beca said. “Can’t say I haven’t been thinking about it for a long time.”

“See, was that so hard to say out loud?”

Beca nipped at Chloe’s neck. “Less talking.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Beca found Chloe’s lips again. She felt Chloe’s tongue seeking out her own and, at the same time, felt Chloe’s hands drop from her shoulders to her waist. Chloe pushed a thigh between Beca’s legs and pulled Beca closer. She slipped a hand down Beca’s jeans, grabbing Beca’s ass.

“Is this okay?” Chloe asked.

“I think so.”

Chloe paused. “Beca?” she whispered. “Have you done this before?”

“I mean,” Beca said. “I’ve _thought_ about it.”

Chloe paused, waiting.

“It would just be nice to try it with an actual woman now,” Beca said. “I mean, with _you_ , in particular.”

Chloe smiled. “You are _so_ cute.”

Beca rolled her eyes.

“And incredibly hot, too!”

Beca arched her eyebrow.

“I know, too much talking,” Chloe said. She leaned in to kiss Beca again.

Beca met her mouth and let the kiss deepen. Her hands were now at Chloe’s back, caressing. She felt Chloe’s thigh press into her, Chloe’s hand moved to the front of her jeans. Beca  moaned.

Chloe pulled away and moved her mouth close to Beca’s ear. “I want to touch you,” she whispered. Her hand toyed with the buttons on Beca’s jeans.

“Okay,” Beca said. She then rolled her eyes at what seemed like a lame response. She somehow felt Chloe smile. She kissed Chloe again, and then Chloe pulled back.

“I love you, Beca,” Chloe whispered. “Come home with me.”

Beca’s hands stopped, moving. “What?”

“Come home with me?”

Beca pulled back. “I…”

“I don’t want our first time to be in your ex-boyfriend’s bedroom, do you?” Chloe said.

Beca shook her head. “No.”

“So, let’s go,” Chloe said, she reached for Beca’s hands.

“No,” Beca said, taking her hands back. “Before that. You said...”

“Oh God,” Chloe said, putting her hands up. “I didn’t mean it… I mean, I _did_ mean it-”

“Chlo!”

Chloe shook her head. “I’m _sorry_. You know I say that all the time to you.” She then sang, as if trying to make it casual, “Love ya. Love you. XOXO.”

“ _Chloe_ ,” Beca said. “Don’t you see? It’s different now. Jesus. You can’t just _say_ that.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Stop apologizing, Chloe!”

“Why do you keep saying my name?!”

“I don’t know!” Beca yelled.

“O.M.G.,” Chloe said, tears in her eyes. “You’re totally freaking out.”

“ _No I’m not!_ ” Beca said, putting her hands up. “Wait, are you crying?”

“No!” Chloe said, wiping at her eyes. “I’m just … _emotional._ ”

“Shit shit shit,” Beca said, reaching out to Chloe. “Hey, don’t cry. I hate it when girls cry. _Fuck_.”

Someone knocked at the door. “Hey, is everything okay in there?”

“Damn it!” Beca said. “It’s Jesse.” She yelled through the door, “Just a sec.” She reached out to Chloe. “Hey….”

“Beca Mitchell,” Chloe said, angrily crying. She slapped Beca’s hands away. “Sometimes…. you are such a…. such a… _. guy._ ”

“Dude, Chlo…”

“ _See!”_ Chloe said, pointing. “Don’t you _‘dude’_ me.”

“Hey, girls,” Jesse yelled, from the hallway. “Do you think I can have my room back?”

“Be right out, Jesse,” Beca yelled.

Chloe wiped her face. “I’m sure Aubrey’s dad would have something on point to say about this situation. But I will just say that I’m going to go do the most pathetic aca-walk of shame _ever._ By. My. Self.”

“... Um? That’s being super dramatic,” Beca said.

Chloe gave her a look of death. She then turned on her heels, swung the door open, and stormed away. She shoved past Jesse, who was standing in the doorway with his hand raised, ready to knock again.

“Uh…?” he started, watching Chloe leave. He then looked at Beca. “What happened?”

“I don’t even know,” Beca said, peeking out into the hallway. “But… is Aubrey...?”

“She took off after Chloe.”

“Oh thank God,” Beca said, she leaned against the wall. “Because I couldn’t deal with that right now.”

Jesse crossed his arms. “Yeah, _thanks_ for that.”

“Oh. Shit,” Beca said. “Sorry.”

“Cock-blocked by my ex-girlfriend.”

“I know. I suck,” Beca said. “Leaving now.”

Sighing, Beca dragged herself out of Jesse’s room and slunk down the steps. At the foot of the stairs, Fat Amy was standing with her arms crossed. The guy she had been making out with stood next to her.

“I did all I could for you, Short Stack,” she said. “But once you piss off a ginger, you’re officially a lost cause. Did _Buffy_ teach you nothing? She’s gone to the dark side now.”

“Gee thanks, Amy,” Beca said. She glared at Amy and then stormed away.

She continued walking out of the Treblemakers’ house with her head down the whole way. When she got to the front porch, the High Notes were now singing Beck’s “Loser.”

_Soy un perdedor_

_I’m a loser baby so why don’t you kill me?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I call spades as trump,” Gloria said, sitting in a visiting room at the women’s prison.

Beca gave Cynthia Rose a quick, barely-perceptible shake of the head, from across the table. Cynthia Rose gave a slight nod in return.

“Ah, I see that table talk,” Gloria said, eyeing her own cards.

“Sorry,” Beca said. She threw the Ace of Diamonds on the table.

“You’re seriously leading with that?” Cynthia Rose said. “Get your head in the game, Mitchell.”

Beatrice threw a trump card down, beating Beca’s card. Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

“Dude, sorry,” Beca said. “I have _nothing._ ”

“How is your friend Chloe, from last week?” Gloria asked. “She’s a nice girl. Not much of a card player though.”

“Well, it _was_ her first time,” Beca said, feeling defensive of Chloe. “She just needed a little coaching.”

“Fair enough,” Gloria said.

Cynthia Rose threw down a higher trump card than Beatrice’s, so that she and Beca were now winning the round.

“I’m surprised she didn’t come with you today. Seemed like she liked being your Euchre partner. Actually, it seemed like she’d like being your partner at anything, really,” Gloria said. Onto the pile, she tossed a throw-away card. A non-trump 10. “Although, can’t say I mind the challenge of playing with a pro.”

Beatrice nodded in admiration at Cynthia Rose, who smiled.

Cynthia Rose scooped up the cards. ”Alright, a point for us,” she said.

“Actually,” Beca said. “Chloe and I kinda had a falling out last week.”

Gloria looked at Beca, indicating for her to continue the story.

Beca sighed. “I got weird on her when she wanted me to do something that I wasn’t sure I knew how to do.”

Cynthia Rose, across the table, chuckled under her breath and shook her head. Beca glared at her.

“Insecurity’s a bitch,” Gloria said. “But, sometimes the most important thing about being good at something is admitting that you might have things to learn.”

“Keep an open mind,” Cynthia Rose added.

“That’s right,” Gloria said.

“I don’t know,” Beca said. “I think it’s too late for that.” She shook her head. “I really messed up.”

Gloria looked up, with a twinkle in her eye. “Many times,” she said. “You can lose a battle, but win the war.”

“Oh shit,” Cynthia Rose said, under her breath.

Gloria pulled three cards from her hand, smiling.

“Oh!” Beca said, looking at Cynthia Rose and then Gloria. “Wait! You’re totally about to use a Euchre metaphor for me to apply to my life situation?” Beca said. “ _And_ , you’re about to win this game.”

“Yep,” Cynthia Rose said. “Just throw it down already.” She gestured at Gloria. “Whaddya got?”

Onto the table, Gloria tossed the three highest trump cards. “And I believe that’s the game, girls.” She began cackling.

“Aw,” Cynthia Rose said, throwing her cards down in disgust.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Beca said. “But, point taken.”

 

**xxx**

 

“Hey, Chloe,” Beca said, later that night, pacing. “I’ve been thinking….”

Beca shook her head, and looked in the mirror. She pulled back her hair, cleared her throat, and started again.

“Chloe, look,” Beca said, stopping. “I was completely an ass. Can we start over?”

She looked down at her phone and pulled up Chloe’s number. She took several deep breaths.

“So Chlo,” she practiced. And then, “... _Fuck_.”

She began typing a text message and then shook her head. “Be a grownup, Mitchell,” she said to herself.

She found Chloe’s number and, before she could change her mind, pressed call.  The phone rang once and Beca’s heartbeat pounded in her ears. The phone rang a second time, and Beca’s finger hovered over the button to hang up.

“Hello?” Chloe answered.

“Beca, it’s Chloe,” Beca said. “I mean, _shit_ …”

“...Beca?”

“Yeah, Chloe,” Beca said. “It’s me.”

Silence.

“Umm,” Beca said. “I’m actually really nervous right now, so.” She took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say, well, I’m sorry for freaking out last weekend.”

“Okay, so. You’re sorry,” Chloe said. “Thanks. Is that all?”

“And…. I was hoping we could talk tonight, since we haven’t talked since last weekend. Um, unless you have plans already.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Chloe said.

“Oh,” Beca said.

More silence.

“Because you, like, have plans already? Or, you don’t want to talk to me in general?”

“Beca….”  

“Oh my God,” Beca said. “Please don’t tell me you have a date right now. This is embarrassing enough...”

“Beca,” Chloe said. “I don’t have a date. I’m not over you in just a week.”

“Yeah?” Beca said, a hopeful note in her voice. “I mean,” she said, trying to tone it back down. “Okay. I just, I have something to tell you.”

Chloe exhaled, and then said, “Can you be here in an hour?”

“Yes,” Beca said, quickly.

“Okay.”

“Chloe,” Beca said.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

 

**xxx**

 

At the front door, Beca took a couple deep breaths and rang the doorbell to Chloe’s apartment. She heard footfalls and then the door slowly opened. First, Choe’s head peeked out the door, and then she opened it wider.

“Hey,” Chloe said.

“Hey.”

“Come in.”

Beca followed Chloe into the living room. “Um, is Stacie here?” she asked, looking around.

“No,” Chloe said. She had yet to smile.

“She with that TA she’s been hooking up with?”

“Something like that,” Chloe said. Her tone was neutral.

“Oh, okay.”

More silence.

Chloe sat on the sofa, and Beca followed her lead. Chloe leaned back and crossed one leg primly over the other. Beca, sat back in the sofa, letting her legs dangle. She swung them back and forth. She snuck a glance at Chloe, who raised her eyebrows at her.

“So,” Beca said, looking at her hands. “I’m not sure how to start…”

“Well, Aubrey would suggest-” she started, looking at Beca. “Don’t make that face - fixing relationships is what she does for a living.” She cleared her throat. “Aubrey would suggest that whatever we say, we should use ‘I’ statements.”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Okay. So…”

“Soo,” Chloe said.

“ _I_ …. have been thinking,” Beca said. “And, I… like you. I mean, like _that._ I want to be with you.”

“I hear you,” Chloe said. “But, _I_ feel like I have put myself out there for you repeatedly only to be ignored and, like last weekend, rejected.”

Beca nodded, waiting for Chloe to continue.

“I can’t keep going through that. It hurts, Beca.”

Beca took a breath. “Okay, look. I _hear you_ , and... I feel that I maybe wasn’t actually freaking out about what I think you think I was.”

Chloe frowned. “What do you mean?” she said.

“You were really excited about… hooking up.”

“Beca,” Chloe said. _“I statements_.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Okay,” she exhaled. “ _I_ felt that you seemed really excited about hooking up. And, I freaked out because I was… nervous.”

Chloe looked at Beca, a small furrow forming at her brows. “...Beca?”

“I’m really, really sorry, okay. For being awful last weekend. You _do_ say you love me all the time. And, I know you love lots of things and lots of people, and that’s actually one of the things I love about you,” Beca stopped, abruptly, as if realizing what she said. She looked down at her hands in lap, and then up at Chloe. “Shit,” she said.

Chloe inched closer to Beca. “Beca,” she said.

“... Yeah?”

“Did you feel that I was pressuring you? To have sex?”

“ _No_ ,” Beca said. “No. I’m guess what I’m saying is, I’ve never been with a woman before. And, you have. And, I wasn’t sure…. what to do, but I wanted it to be amazing. And I got scared that it would suck.”

Chloe moved closer to Beca. “I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea you would be insecure about that.”

“I _know._ You might have been misled into thinking I was confident because my fears are hidden under a thick veneer of sarcasm and emotional detachment.”

Chloe put an arm around Beca’s shoulders. After a moment, Beca leaned into her.

“Beca,” Chloe said. “I _know_ that sarcasm is your thing. And one of the things I love about you, and us, is that we sort of… balance each other out. You… complete me,” she continued. “Hey! I can hear you trying not to laugh.” She poked Beca in the ribs.

“Sorry,” Beca said, biting her lip.

“But, I need you to know that you are safe with me. I know you don’t let your guard down for many people. But you can … with me. Okay?”

Slowly, Beca nodded. “So, what now?” she asked.

“Well, I think we have established that our feelings for each other are mutual, right?” Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

“And, it sounds like you maybe want to take things slowly.”

Beca looked up at Chloe and swallowed. Leaning forward, she placed a hand at Chloe’s cheek. “Is…. is this okay?”

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled.

Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe. The kiss was soft, chaste. And then, she pulled away.

“Chloe,” she said. “Actually… I feel ready. I mean, I _am_ ready. I was ready last weekend. Actually, way before that…”

Chloe smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I just… you know…”

“I understand. We can talk through it. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Beca said, nodding.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca. Soft at first, Beca opened her mouth, meeting Chloe’s tongue. Chloe then pulled back. “Spend the night,” she said.

Beca nodded.

 

**xxx**

 

While Chloe was in the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, Beca sat on the edge of the bed. She tugged at the pajama bottoms Chloe had let her borrow. They were the ones with little musical notes on them. She’d worn them before when she had crashed at Chloe’s place after a night out.

The lamp at Chloe’s bedside table cast a dim glow over the room. A candle was lit that smelled faintly of cinnamon.

Chloe opened the bathroom and looked at Beca from across the room. It hardly seemed possible, but Chloe looked almost shy.

“Come here,” Beca said.

Chloe walked to where Beca sat, and stood in front of her. Beca slid back on the bed, and reached for Chloe to come with her. Her head ended up resting on the pillows and Chloe hovered above her, supporting her weight on her hands and knees.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca. She then pulled back and sat back on her knees, with a smile.

“Why do you have that look on your face like you’re up to something?” Beca asked, smiling.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chloe then pulled off her tank top.

“Oh,” Beca said, eyes widening. She saw Chloe looking at her, and she quickly looked away.

“Beca, it’s okay. You can look.”

Beca let her eyes return, taking in Chloe’s breasts. Reaching up, she pulled Chloe to her, and Chloe settled in on top of her. She found Chloe’s lips, and placed a hand at each side of her face as they kissed. Beca felt Chloe’s thigh in between her legs, and she pressed into it. Her hands roamed down Chloe’s back and to her sides.

Then, Chloe slid so that she was half on Beca, half off to the side. She supported her head with her hand, looking at Beca. “Tell me what you’re feeling,” she said, using her finger to softly trace Beca’s arm.

Beca felt goose pimples break out on her shoulders and back. She reached forward, finding Chloe’s breast. She lightly touched the side and, with her thumb, massaged a nipple. She heard Chloe moan.

“You didn’t answer me,” Chloe whispered.

Beca pulled on the nipple. “You’re so fucking hot,” she answered. She leaned in to kiss Chloe.

“Beca,” Chloe whispered, with a smile, pulling back. “I really need you to use I statements.”

“ _I_ feel that you’re really fucking hot.”

Chloe leaned forward, kissing Beca. The kiss deepened, as their tongues met. Beca ran her hands down Chloe’s body, and Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca.

Beca’s hand reached the waist of Chloe’s pajama pants. She slid a hand down, past the waist, sliding a hand over Chloe’s ass. “Why are you still wearing these?” she asked.

“You haven’t taken them off me yet.”

With a smile, Beca rolled to her side, pushing Chloe on her back. “Why are you smiling like that?” Beca asked.

Chloe smiled, looking almost proud. “I knew you wouldn’t be on your back for long.”

Beca rolled her eyes. Still, her fingers toyed with the waistband of Chloe’s pants.

Chloe lifted her hips, which Beca took as her cue. She moved so that she was straddling Chloe, and began pulling. When she got the pants down to Chloe’s feet, she flung them off and to the floor. She began kissing her way back up. First, the ankles. Then shins, knees, a thigh. The inner thigh.

From there, with Chloe’s back arching, she jumped to her lower stomach, and then to a breast. She lingered on a nipple, before moving to Chloe’s neck.

“Is this… okay?” Beca asked.

Chloe nodded.

“Are you sure? You seem….I don’t know,” Beca whispered.

“Beca, I’m…. just really turned on right now.”

“Oh,” Beca said. “ _Oh!_ ” She nodded. She kissed Chloe, and moved her hand downward, first rubbing a nipple and then pulling softly. She moved her hand downward, past Chloe’s stomach, stopping at the soft curls, below.

“Do you… want to try touching me?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Chloe whispered.

“So, like… just go for it then?”

“Are you ready for that?” Chloe whispered, smiling.

“Yes,” Beca said. “But, um, this is where things get kinda murky.”

“Let me help you,” Chloe said. She took one of Beca’s hand in her own. “You touch yourself, right?” she whispered.

Beca looked down, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Beca,” Chloe said. She smiled and kissed Beca again. Then she said, “Just touch me how you touch yourself. And … I’ll let you know what I like.”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Chloe drew Beca’s hand down past the soft curls and then let go.

Slowly, Beca slid just one finger in, searching for wetness. When she made contact, she heard Chloe’s breath hitch, and felt her hips roll. Slightly encouraged both by the sound and the ample wetness she felt, Beca began rubbing. She spread the wetness around, sliding up toward Chloe’s clit, and moving her finger in circles. Softly at first, and then with more firmness.

“Jesus,” Beca whispered. She felt her own pleasure building between her legs. “You feel…. amazing. Is this… good?”

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, as Beca continued. “Yeah. It is.”

Beca kept moving her fingers in circles, reading Chloe’s body language and listening to her moans. Chloe pulled Beca on top of her more, so that Beca was hovering over her while touching her. Beca began alternating moving her fingers inside Chloe and rubbing her clit. Chloe clawed at her back, searched for Beca’s mouth with her own.

“Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you go inside me more?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. She positioned herself so that she was straddling one of Chloe’s thighs, and pressing into it. With a moan, she thrust two fingers into Chloe. She then felt Chloe reach down and begin rubbing her own clit.

“Beca, stay there,” she said.

Chloe began thrusting her hips, and Beca matched her rhythm with her fingers. Soon, Chloe’s moans intensified. She tested a third finger at Chloe’s entrance, and felt Chloe grab her arm.

“No?” Beca whispered.

“Just two….” Chloe said.

“Okay.” Beca continued thrusting, and Chloe’s hips began moving faster and more erratically.

Chloe’s hands moved from Beca’s shoulders, to her ass, to the headboard behind her, as she shifted to get leverage.

Beca continued pumping. “Is this…?”

“It’s good.” Chloe said, out of breath. And then, “Oh _God._ ”

Moments later, Beca felt Chloe clenching around her fingers, and arching her back. She let out a final, loud moan, and her hips began to slow.

“You just…” Beca started.

“Yeah,” Chloe said, her hips coming to a stop. She drew her hand up from herself and pulled Beca closer.

“Was that okay?” Beca said, slowly pulling her fingers out.

“It was perfect,” she said, kissing Beca.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Chloe said, with a smile. Her fingers softly traced Beca’s shoulder blades, over her tank top. “Are you… okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca said.

“Well, one thing you could do better is to be more naked,” Chloe said, with a smile.

Beca laughed, letting herself be pushed up to a sitting position by Chloe.

Chloe took hold of the tank top Beca was wearing and drew it over her head, tossing it aside. She then turned and nudged Beca back down onto the bed. “Take off your pants.”

Beca hesitated briefly.

“It’s okay,” Chloe whispered. “It’s just me.”

Beca looped her thumbs in the pajama pants, sliding them down her legs and then kicking them off at her feet.

Chloe looked over Beca’s body with an appreciative glance. “You’re turned on,” she said. She reached forward, and ran her fingers down the middle of Beca’s chest, down her stomach.

Beca nodded, breathing rapidly. Her chest rose and fell. She reached forward, pulling Chloe to her.

Chloe let herself be pulled forward, and kissed Beca. She slid a thigh between Beca’s legs. “You’re so wet,” she said. She then pulled her thigh away.

Beca groaned in response. “Come back,” she asid.

Chloe gave Beca a mischievous look. “Hmm,” she said. “You’ve made us wait two years for this. I want to drag this out as long as possible.”

“Chloe, _seriously?_ ” Beca said, grabbing Chloe’s ass and pulling her thigh back between her legs.

Chloe laughed, but let herself be pulled back into place. She kissed Beca’s neck, and then softly nipped at it. She pressed her thigh into Beca with more purpose. She then moved her hand down, to touch Beca directly. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. She looped a leg around one of Chloe’s, so that they were calf to calf, and began rocking.

Chloe tested a finger inside Beca, and then pulled out to stroke her clit. After a moment, she asked, “Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it … okay if I go down on you?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Beca said. “I…. want you to.”

“Good, because I really want to,” Chloe said. She found Beca’s lips again and then kissed a trail down her body to her lower stomach. Once she got there, Beca felt Chloe’s fingers opening her. And then, she felt lips and, softly, a tongue.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Beca said, louder than she had intended. She arched her back and drew her knees up. Her fingers curled into the sheets, as Chloe’s tongue swirled around her clit. She felt Chloe’s hands grip the top of her thighs, as she worked to keep Beca in place.

Chloe pulled back. “Is this okay for you?”

“It’s good,” Beca said, in a high-pitched voice. “I’m good.”

Chloe smiled and began licking again. Slowly, she tested a finger at Beca’s entrance and then pushed in. Already, Beca felt close. Her hips began moving almost involuntarily, meeting Chloe’s strokes.

Then, Chloe, with her finger still working, began moving up Beca’s body. On the way up, she bit at Beca’s stomach, and pulled on a nipple with her mouth. She continued up, and soon her mouth was covering Beca’s. She pulled back and whispered, “You’re close.”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded.

“I want to be up here with you when you finish,” Chloe said. She moved her finger in tortuous circles around Beca’s clit. “I hope that’s okay.”

“ _Christ,_ ” Beca said.

Chloe began moving her finger faster, in the same pattern.

Beca scratched at Chloe’s back, and then she was crying out Chloe’s name.

“That’s it,” Chloe whispered in her ear. She bit Beca’s neck.

As the waves stopped, Beca opened her eyes again and tried to catch her breath. Chloe’s hand slowed, and then she slowly pulled away.

Beca’s hips came to a rest, and she opened her eyes.

Chloe put a hand to Beca’s face and smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful.”

Beca blushed and rolled her eyes. She started to turn away in embarrassment, but Chloe caught her at the waist.

“Don’t you dare,” Chloe said, laughing. “Get back here.” She kissed Beca.

Beca turned on her side to face Chloe and let the kiss deepen. When it ended, she looked down and then back up at Chloe. She reached out and touched Chloe’s cheek, looking into her eyes.

Chloe smiled. “Well, this is a new look you’re giving me,” she said.

“I’ve been looking at you like this for two years,” Beca said. “Just not usually while you’re looking.”

Chloe’s face turned red, and she beamed with happiness.

“Wait,” Beca said. “Have I just done the impossible?”

“What’s that?”

“Made Chloe Beale blush?”

“Less talking. More kissing.” Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca.

Between kisses, Beca said, “You’re a fast learner.”

“So are you,” Chloe said.

Beca looked away and bit her lip. She turned to lay on her back, and Chloe curled into her on her side. She rested a hand on Beca’s stomach and began tracing around Beca’s bellybutton.

“Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you thinking? I mean, was everything okay for you? I think I know the answer, but… I just want to make sure.”

“It was good,” Beca said. “I mean, _really_ good. And, I want you to know that I want to do… more things. I mean, if you do too.”

Chloe smiled.

“What?”

“You’re _so_ embarrassed talking about sex,” Chloe said.

Beca took hold of Chloe’s hand at her stomach and interlaced their fingers. “You’re going to enjoy torturing me about that, aren’t you?”

“As much as possible,” Chloe said. Laughing, she rolled on top of Beca again and kissed her.

Beca placed a thigh between Chloe’s legs. “Chloe?”

“Hmm?” she said. She began sliding over Beca’s thigh.

“Was…. everything okay for you?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” she said. Her breath hitched upon feeling Beca’s thigh. “And Beca. Please trust me when I say I’m an open book. And that I will tell you exactly what I want and how I want it.”

Beca felt Chloe’s upper thigh move into place at her center. “Okay, I trust you,” she said, closing her eyes. “Jesus, how is it even possible for me to be turned on again right now?”

“Good,” Chloe said. “So right now, I want you to tell me some of the ‘more things’ you want us to do.”

Beca smiled. “You are evil,” she said. She felt Chloe’s thigh slide over her. “So, okay. One of the things might involve a chair...” She heard Chloe moan.

 

**xxx**

 

Before dawn, Beca awoke. She had fallen asleep on her side, arm draped over Chloe, in front of her. Mouth dry, she sat up and reached over Chloe toward the nightstand, searching for water.

“Mmm,” Chloe said, sounding sleepy. She turned toward Beca. “Do you need something?”

“Shh,” Beca whispered. “Just water.”

“Sorry, I drank it.”

“I’ll get more,” Beca said.

“Mmm.”

Beca kissed Chloe on the shoulder and then crawled out of bed. Looking for an article of clothing to quickly put on, she saw Chloe’s lacy purple robe lying on a chair. She rolled her eyes and pulled it on anyway, tying the belt around her waist.

“Does this seriously even cover your junk, Beale?” she whispered. The robe ended just several inches below her ass.

Chloe gasped. “Turn on the light! I bet you look adorable.”

“No! You’re so weird!” Beca whispered. She found Chloe’s fuzzy slippers and stepped into them.

She grabbed the empty glass from the nightstand and stepped into the hallway. Padding down the hall, she heard clinking in the kitchen. She inhaled sharply and stopped in her tracks.

“Uh….Stacie?” she called.

The clinking abruptly stopped. Beca hesitated and then walked into the kitchen. In the light of the refrigerator, a figure stood holding two sandwiches.

“Um,” Beca said, stopping in her tracks. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cynthia Rose said. From behind the refrigerator door, she looked Beca up and down and raised an eyebrow.

“Er, I don’t usually wear stuff like this,” Beca said, laughing. She tugged at the bottom of the robe. “I just, you know, needed to throw this on.”

Cynthia Rose stepped out from behind the refrigerator door with a grim look on her face.

Beca snorted.

Cynthia Rose was wearing a robe with a loud purple floral pattern. “Not a word, Mitchell.”

“Stacie’s?” Beca started.

“Psst,” Cynthia Rose said, cutting her off. “Not a word.”

“Yep, I’m good with that,” Beca said.

“Cool.” Cynthia Rose let the refrigerator door swing shut and she walked out of the kitchen, carrying the sandwiches.

“But seriously, good for you and Stacie, dude!” Beca called after her.

She then filled the glass of water at the sink and walked back to Chloe’s bedroom. She took a large drink and then got back into bed. Laying on her side, she tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

“Chlo,” she whispered.

“Mmmm?”

“Stacie and CR?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “They’ve had toners for each other for years. _Obvi._ ”

Beca shrugged and shook her head. She wrapped an arm around Chloe and felt her snuggle in. “Who would have thought?”

“You are _so_ clueless, Beca,” Chloe whispered. She took hold of Beca’s arm and wrapped it closer to herself.

“I’m getting better though, right?” Beca rested her head on the pillow.

“So much better.”

Smiling, Beca closed her eyes and pulled Chloe in tighter.

**xxx The End xxx**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **[Contains plot spoiler!]**
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this piece was via the Twelve In Twelve2016 Challenge for January, which can be found [here.](http://twelve-in-twelve-2016.tumblr.com/post/136348886208/january-prompt) The basic idea was to write "a first time fic in which the sex fails in some way … and yet does NOT signal the doom of the budding relationship."
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
